Escadia Wiki
The Republic of Escadia Escadia is a country located on a large land mass in the north Atlantic ocean. It's situated between the continents of North America and Europe. The mainland is approximately 2400 sq. miles (550 miles/885km in length) and surrounded by three relatively small islands of Yarmouth (south), Westminster (northwest), and Castelo (southeast). Approximately 42 million people live in Escadia, with the majority of the population located on the mainland. The capital city is New London, which has a population of 7.1 million. The next largest cities are Westport (3.0 million) and Los Benza (2.8 million). The native language to most of the population is English, which is the official language. However, under Terrebonne's state constitution the official state language is French. Castelo has a similar state constitutional amendment making Spanish the official state language. History Escadia was colonized by the British, French and Spanish starting in the late 1490's. Prior to that the island of Escadia is though to have been uninhabited. Due to it's location in the middle of the north Atlantic Ocean, it was inaccessible from the North American and European continents, until the European expeditions to the Americas. French explorer Jean Cousin used what is now known as Chapeauroux, as a place to stop during his expeditions to North America. The Spanish settled what's now known as Villatoya on Castelo island. By 1510 the English had established outposts along the western coast of the mainland. What is now Westport, turned into the main port between Escadia and North America. By the early 1700's, Escadian had become a major shipping hub for the transportation of goods between North America and Europe due to it's unique location. In 1854, Sir William Terry Landon built the first national railway system across the country aptly named First National Rail. The line stretched from the west coast city of Westport to the east coast at Chapeauroux a. By 1890 the Landon family had sold First National Rail to a group of New London businessmen who started Atlantic Railway, which grew into the largest and most profitable company in Escadia. * 1496: Spanish explorer Martin Alonzo Pinzon inadvertently discovers Castelo Island off the south east coast of Escadia. Soon thereafter, Spanish and Portuguese colonies are established throughout the island. * 1498: French explorer Jean Cousin lands on the shores of Terrebonne during his second crossing to the new world (North America). The French eventually settle the area and declare it French territory under the command of King Louis XII. * 1502: The English begin to colonize and establish settlements in the western regions of the mainland after first landing on the island of Westminster. * 1508: The French begin to settle eastern portions of the mainland. * 1510: French King Louis XII sent Louis II de la Trémoille to Escadia and was appointed Governor of Terrebonne. * 1511: England's King Henry VIII appointed Charles Brandon, 1st Duke of Suffolk as Governor of English territories in Escadia. * 1512: The Spanish settle south eastern portions of the mainland. * 1524: The English and French dispute over territory in the north east leads to war. * 1526: The English claim the French settlements in the north east after the Battle of Arbor ending the war. * 1536: The Spanish capture British settlements in the south along the Lancaster Peninsula. King Henry VIII sends a large military force to Escadia and within weeks the British retake their settlements and repel the Spanish back to Noriega. * 1543: Most of the Escadian mainland becomes an official part of the England's Empire under Queen Elizabeth I, who christens the new land New Britannia. Only the French settlements in the east continue under French rule. * 1610: Dutch West India Company conquer and hold areas of the north from the British. * 1613: The British defeat the Dutch West India Company in the Battle of Ironcliff and reclaim the north. * 1626: The Spanish attack on French settlements is repelled by the French army. * 1700: New Britain has become a major shipping transport hub for goods between Europe and North America. * 1757: The Seven Years' War spreads to Escadia and the islands. * 1760: During the 7 Years' War the French cede control of their lands and the Spanish cede control of Castelo giving Great Britain all of Escadia. * 1854: Sir William Terry Landon builds the first national railway between the cities of Westport and New Alexandria. * 1881: Escadia becomes a fully independent republic. John W. Masters is the first democratically elected Prime Minister. * 1885: New London is named the capital city of Escadia. * 1889: The Landon family sell First National Rail to a group of New London businessmen who form Atlantic Railways. * 1940: Atlantic Air started commercial flights between Escadia, North America and Europe. Government Escadia is a democratic, federal state, organized under a constitution. Leaders are chosen in general elections. An independent judiciary functions with rule by and respect for law. Civil liberties and human rights are scrupulously protected. Escadia is a Parliamentary Republic based on the separation and balancing of legislative, executive and judicial powers. The Constitution is the highest law in the Republic. The nominal head of state is the President of the Republic, who is selected by the Prime Minister for a four-year term. The current Constitution was drawn up and adopted by the Fifth Parliament of Escadia and entered into force in 1975. It has been revised three times since, in 1985, 2002 and 2009. The Constitution, which consists of 125 articles, provides for a separation of powers into executive, legislative, and judicial branches, and grants extensive specific guarantees (further reinforced in 2002) of civil liberties and social rights. Women's suffrage was guaranteed with an amendment to the 1950 Constitution. From the Constitutional amendment of 1985 the President's duties were curtailed to a significant extent, and they are now largely ceremonial; most political power thus lies in the hands of the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister of the Republic regulates the functions of the powers of the State. He is elected by Parliament for a term of four years and his office is incompatible with any other office, position, or function. To be elected Prime Minister the person should receive a majority of the total number of members of Parliament (151 votes). He appoints the President and, at the recommendation of the latter, he also appoints the rest of the members of the Government and the Deputy Ministers Legislative powers are exercised by a 300-member elective Parliament (National Assembly). Statutes passed by the Parliament are promulgated by the Prime Minister of the Republic. Parliamentary elections are held every four years, but the Prime Minister of the Republic is obliged to dissolve the Parliament earlier on the proposal of the Cabinet, in view of dealing with a national issue of exceptional importance. The Prime Minister is also obliged to dissolve the Parliament earlier, if the opposition manages to pass a motion of no confidence. Justice is administered by the courts, which consists of regular judges who enjoy personal and functional independence. There is a Supreme Court, Appeal Courts and First Instance Courts. A Special Supreme Tribunal deals with the remedy of conflicts between the courts and administrative authorities, or between the Council of State, which is the highest instance, and the regular administrative courts of the one part and of the other part the civil or penal courts, or, finally, between the Council of Comptrollers and the rest of the courts. Current Government The National Democrats (ND) won a minority government in the 2013 National Elections securing 136 of 300 seats. Shortly after the victory, the ND's announced they would form a coalition government with the support of the Labour Reform party. National Democrat leader Nigel Wilson was voted in Prime Minster by the National Assembly and in turn he then appointed Labour Reform leader William Telez as President. National Assembly Prime Minister: Nigel Wilson (ND) President: William Telez (LR) Leader of the Official Opposition: Herbert K. Jones (CPE) Cabinet Ministers Deputy Prime Minister and Minister for Foreign Affairs: Patrick Edwards Minister of National Defence: Jack Day Minister of Justice: Christopher Jackson Minister of Health: Hannah Coates Minister of Finance: George Bailey Minister for Education and Religious Affairs: Victoria Byrne Minister for the Environment, Energy and Climate Change: Owen Rose Minister of Transport: Adam Lawson Minister of Citizenship and Immigration: Jacob Burns Minister of Labour: Victoria McCarthy Supreme Court of Escadia The Supreme Court of Escaida is the highest court of Escadia, the final court of appeals in the Escadian justice system. The court grants permission to between 40 and 75 litigants each year to appeal decisions rendered by state and federal appellate courts. Its decisions are the ultimate expression and application of Escadian law and binding upon all lower courts of Escaida. The Supreme Court of Escadia is composed of nine judges: the Chief Justice of Escadia and eight Puisne Justices. Chief Justice: Adam Alexander Elizabeth Moss Jonathan Burton Samuel Walsh Anthony Khan Katherine Goodwin Michael Abbott David Daly Gabriel Howarth States Escadia is divided into nine regional states, six of which are located on the mainland and the three islands. Each state is represented by a local (state) government that shares political power with the national government and enjoys some level of political autonomy. Yarmouth The state of Yarmouth encompasses the island off the south-eastern coast of Escadia. It is the smallest of the all Escadian islands and is also country smallest state. The capital is the city of St. Edwards. Tourism and fishing are the primary economic drivers. The Yarmouth beaches and holiday resorts are some of the best in the country and draw tourists from all around Escadia. Estcourt Estcourt is located in the middle region of the country and boarders five states; Royal Centre, Ashton, Yarmouth, Easton and Massett. The state capital is the city of New Alexandria. Agriculture, shipping and manufacturing are the primary economic drivers for the region. Ashton The capitol of Ashton is the city of Westport. It's the west most state and boards Royal Centre, Estcourt and Yarmouth. The large Sacamota mountain range runs through a large portion of the state. Shipping and tourism are a major economic factor in the state. Ashton is considered the gateway to the West. Royal Centre Royal Centre is a central state, bordering Ashton and Estcourt to the west, and Masset to the north. The state capital is New London, which is also the capital of Escadia. Royal Centre is home to the federal government and is the heart of the republic. It's the most populated state and the headquarters to most of the countries major financial institutions as well as the Escadian Stock Exchange. Masset Masset is located in the north-west region and boarders the states of Royal Centre and Estcourt to the south, Easton to the east and Westminster to the north. The state capital is the city of Foxmere. Agriculture and manufacturing are the states primary economic drivers. Westminster The state of Westminster encompasses the island off the north-west coast of Escadia. The state capital is the city of Buckingham. Westminster is a former British colony and was the home to one of the first settlements in Escadia. Fishing is an important economic driver along with oil and gas, as the countries largest offshore refinery to located off the states northern coast. Easton The state of Easton is located in the central region of the Escadian mainland and boarders Estcourt and Masset to the west, Westminster to the north and Terrebonne to the east. The state capital is Lescogan. Manufacturing and agriculture are main economic drivers of the states economy. Terrebonne The state of Terrebonne consists of the most eastern region of the mainland. The state capital is the city of Chapeauroux. Over 80% of the population speak French as the state was for former French colony. Terrebonne has a successful high-tech industry and a popular French summer festival that draws tourists both domestically and internationally. Shipping is another important economic driver and Terrebonne is is considered the gateway to the east. Castelo Castelo encompasses a cluster of islands off the south east mainland. The state capital is the city of Los Benza. Due to the early colonization by the Spanish and Portuguese, the state is highly influence by both cultures. Fishing and shipping are the islands primary economic engines. Industry TV Broadcasters TV Sports Broadcast Networks Telecommunications Newspapers Financial Transportation Energy The official flag of the Republic of Escadia. Category:Browse